A scene for the Gods
by Midnightdark
Summary: A scene that the Gods themselves admire. Love and desire, life and death. An angel and two Gods. YamixSetoxYugi fluffy drabble


Drabble that I just had to get down. (Gaahh! The plot bunnies are attacking! Aww…dat ones cute…owww!)

OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO

It was a scene that artists would have given anything to paint. A scene of glory, holding life, death, innocence, desire, love. A scene never seen by any mortal, but one that the Gods themselves admired.

Two mortal men and one not so mortal lay on a bed together, partially covered by royal blue silk sheets. A pale skinned young man was on one side, stretched out and limp. A smaller, boyish young male lay curled next to him, nestled between him and an ancient Pharaoh.

Though such simple words did not do the scene justice.

The pale skin gleamed softly in the dying candle light, seeming almost like the pale, soft light of the moon. Slight but powerful muscles showed faintly on the strong chest, and the skin was firm and almost silken. A mop of tousled brown hair hung over the closed eyes, still heavy with the sweat of earlier exertions. Long, thick black lashes swept strong cheekbones, making the slightly stern and angled face seem softer, and hiding what was usually clear, sapphire blue eyes beneath them.

This was the death in the scene, as the young man looked like some fallen God of death, but one that embraced the light, as one outreached and elegant hand curled around the small body next to the slender figure.

This was an angel. Slightly tanned supple skin glowed softly amber next to the paleness, creating a slight warm glow down the side of the elder's body. It was obvious that this younger being was weaker, as the skin showed no signs of toil or exercise, but looked still childish, although the boy was only months younger than the death God. The childishness was also conveyed by the innocence that seemed to radiate from the curled body, along with the peace of one who knows he is protected.

Soft blond strands fell gently over a cherubic face, softening still further the rosy cheeks and pouting lips. Black triangles tipped with violet radiated back from behind the strands, creating a backdrop for his face. Dark lashes hid gentle violet eyes in slumber, quelling the usual gleam of love and slight mischief. Surely this was a messenger from the Gods, one who was pure of mind and soul, a being of innocence and light.

And a light he was to the fallen God of darkness, who lay spooning the body of the one who was all the good and happiness in his life.

Once a Pharaoh of one of the greatest civilisations there had ever been, and worshipped as a God, prayed to the fertility of the land he ruled. Now he was leading the life of a teenage boy in modern Japan. But none could mistake him for common.

His skin truly gleamed golden, more solid and true than that of the angel. Tall and elegant, his body matched the lines of his lights, and his long elegant fingers entwined with the paler fingers of his other lover. Gold bangs fell in angular streaks of lightning over the sharp yet delicate lines of his face. The lightning also rose up to throw into sharp relief the black spikes trimmed with red mixed with violet. It was clear that he was alike to the younger one, but when the eyes that were currently covered were seen, the difference was made obvious. Ruby red mixed with a red the colour of blood, shining out of angular eyes, yet the brightness masked the darkness within.

None could see him as innocent, as truly good. He was a God, a God of darkness, lust desire. All who saw him lusted him lusted after him instantly, all desired to reach out and touch the silken skin, to trace along the lines of muscles on his slender figure. But none would dare, shying away from the aura of power that was still felt while he slept. Yet he was also a God of life.

Three lay in a bed, all so different, yet the three lay together, content and happy in each others arms, unaware of the Gods in the heavens gazing down upon them all with a sigh, whispering of greatness and the rarity of such a sight.

They slept on, aware only of each other, even in sleep.

OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO000000OOOOOO

There, what do you think? That was completely off the top of my head, so I apologise for any mistakes. Hope you all liked it. Let me know in a review!


End file.
